Love Overseas
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'All I wanted to do was travel overseas and see the world, not to get caught up with a very angry and cold brunet with anger problems. I guess life doesn't go the way you planned... that, or fate and destiny hate me very much.' ReadXReview
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**So, the italics in the first part are Kim's thoughts and the rest of the story is in her POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ages: Kim-18, Jerry-24, Jack-24, Rudy-35, Jack's father-54, Grace-22, Kelsey-20, Brody-21, Milton-23, Frank-29, Ty-35 and Ricky-18**

* * *

_I remember the day he saved me and I ran away… I remember that day very well…_

* * *

Heavy breathing was heard as she ran through the forest. Her breaths becoming laboured, her lungs constricted with no air. She looked back and continued running faster. _Please, no!_ She yelped as she tripped over a root in the ground. _Get up, they're coming,_ she thought, trying to push herself off the ground.

_No, I'm too weak!_ She collapsed on the floor and wept as their footsteps came closer to her. _No, please don't hurt me!_ "There she is; that little brat who tried to escape!"

"Beat her! No one tries to escape from the boss and gets away with it!"

She winced when one of their boots connected with her ribcage, tears streaming down even faster. One struck her with a stick and she kissed the dirt beneath her, feeling the slick blood on her head. "How's this, bitch!"

A foot connected with her mid-back and she arched upwards, screaming in pain. "That's what you get!"

One slapped her across the face and she spat out blood. "Hey, leave her alone!"

They stopped and all five looked to the person who yelled. It was a teenage boy, the little girl gathered. He had longish brown hair, but his face was covered by a mask he wore. One man laughed loudly and pointed at the boy. "Look at this boy! Trying to protect this seven year old brat! Kill him immediately!"

The boy growled lowly and watched as all five circled him. He shifted his position a bit and pulled out a gun. "I dare you to come closer, bastards!" he yelled.

One jumped up to tackle him, but he pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground. Without a second thought, he pulled out another gun and shot both of the men coming at him from left and right. The man in front of him ran at him and he ducked out of his way, slamming the cool metal of the gun against his head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

He looked at the other man and he sneered back at the boy. "I'll have Master Ty know that we got some traders on our hands and you'll be over!"

He ran away and the boy sighed, dropping his guns. He walked over to the girl, bending in front of her. "You okay?" he asked her. She whimpered and moved away from him, ignoring the pain in her ribs. "I promise that I won't hurt you. My name is Jack, do you have a name?" She shook her head rapidly. "I see… you won't tell me because you're scared of me. I promise not – hey! Come back, it's too dangerous!"

She did listen, not even to the pain and blood taking over her body. "Kid, come back – damn, she left." He looked to the dark sky and his lips thinned in impatience. "Be safe, kid."

* * *

_Not once did I ever think I'd meet him ever again._

_Especially not in the town _I_ moved to. I never did, no, not him, not Jack._

* * *

"Kim!" I turned my head to the woman I cared for. I was grown now. I turned eighteen just a few days back. Now, my wish was to go out seas and travel the world. Especially leave Newhaven. It was 1865, and Newhaven had been taken under control by someone who called himself the 'Master Ty'. He was scary and he had banned anyone from learning to fight unless you were his brainless army. But me, I trained under Miss Lily, she had taught me karate. Everything I would need to know to fight for myself if I ever went out seas. "Kim, doll!"

I ran over to my now aging sensei and handed her the cup of water she desired so. She took it into her shaky old hands, almost spilling it. I gasped and helped her drink it. "Thank you, child, but your niceness isn't needed for me… I'm an old bag awaiting death."

I frowned at her smiling expression. Old my butt, she was thirty-nine when she took me under wing and trained me hard. She was only fifty, that's not even old by much. I pouted and looked at her closely. "Don't you feel lonely knowing that your son hasn't come home for years?" I asked rather innocently.

She looked at me in surprised at my question. "He's a grown man, what he does is of no concern to me."

I nodded but my curiosity got the best of me and I began blurting questions for her, "Are those letters you get from him? How old is he? What does he do? When'd he leave?"

She chuckled and smiled at me. "Kim, dear, those letters _are_ from him and my husband dearest, whom is with him. But, he is a _grown_ man, he is only twenty-four years, doll. He travels out seas across the world. He left when he was only eight, my husband wanted to teach him karate somewhere safe, and the seas they came to love. I do miss them dearly and hope that one day they'll come back." She frowned, "But I only get monthly visits from two people in white and black masks. I do not know where they are and I do fret every day. My family had left and my daughter I miscarried when they left. But I know I'll be fine with you watching over me dear."

I nodded and ran back to do some laundry. I grabbed the basket and ran out of the small house. "I'm doing the laundry in the river, Miss Lily! I promise to come back soon!"

She nodded and I walked to the river bed. I whistled as I did my job silently. _Washing the laundry is sure hard,_ I thought, _but I'm a strong girl, I know I can take it._ I sighed and took a deep breath. _I smell… smoke and the strong scent of blood. I'm not even a dog demon… what's going_ – I gasped loudly. The village was on fire and people were screaming.

I rose to my feet and ran back. _Miss Lily, are you okay?_ When I got there, the massacre had seemed to stop but the female of the small town were all in the grasp of some men. Children, elders and men were all slaughtered. My heart raced and I clutched my hand to my chest, one recognizing me. "There's another female! And she's pretty!"

I looked at Lily's house and took off in that direction. "Lily!" I yelled as I stepped in. It was quiet, no one was home. "_Li_-" some covered my mouth and dragged me somewhere out back. I began thrashing in their hold. "Wof aur ouf?"

My voice was muffled by the hand. "They killed her, they killed my mother already."

_That voice_, I thought, _I recognize it._ I looked up at the person and screamed, pushing him away. He dropped me and I fell clumsily on my butt. He was the same person from eleven years ago. He had his hair up in a small ponytail, but was missing the mask. I could see his face clearly as he looked at me in confusion. He had chocolate brown eyes and perfect plump lips. He had two moles adorning his cheeks, but a frown was marring his beautiful features, as well as the small scar that went from mid-cheek to his eye.

He walked closer to me and I backed away. "She went out back!"

Without wasting time, I found myself over his shoulder as he ran away with me. I screamed loudly and he grunted. "Shut the fuck up, dammit!" I tensed in his arms, immediately shutting up. He sighed in relief and we reached the sandy beach. "Thank the bloody hell, you're such girl."

I huffed and kicked his chest with my small legs. "I am a girl for your information, _Jack_," I hissed out.

He stopped and in no time, I was on my butt. He was glaring down at me with emotion I could not read. "How do you know my name? Have we met before?" he hissed.

I gasped and back away from him a bit. "Yes, we have," I replied in a sort of snobby voice.

_Well, of course you would, but you ran away after hearing you were going to be married off to someone twice your age,_ I thought, blanching at the thought of that ever happening. He looked at me weirdly and grabbed my arm roughly. "Come on, let's go," he hissed, running to the shore line. "Boys, I'm back!"

A group of boys turned his way and waved at him. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not from around he-" He ignored me and threw me to the ground harshly. I grunted and looked at him in surprise. "It's wrong to even hurt a woman!"

He eyed me quickly and rolled his eyes. "Boys, let's back to our ship."

"Your mother, Jack, where is she?"

I heard him take a deep sigh and saw as he looked out seas. I followed his eyes and gasped. It was large. "She's dead. Her last request for me was to take this idiot be off with her. We're taking her to America, where's it safe and shit," he replied.

_He has a ship… is he…?_ "She's fairly pretty…" one of his friends commented, but I ignored him, leaving my sight on the ship out seas.

"Jerry, no, leave her alone, she won't be with us for long."

I sat up straight and smiled happily. "You're all pirates!" I squealed happily.

I felt his arm haul me up roughly and he dragged me to a small row boat. I looked down and frowned as he practically pushed me in. "Oh come on, Jack, be gentle," the skinny ginger scolded him.

I smiled. He was a fellow Britain too, I see. "Whatever, let's just go."

They nodded and hopped in too. Then, something occurred to me. I was being taken by a bunch of strangers who I did not know. "_Stranger danger!_" I screamed.

* * *

**I know, it's short, but it'll get longer, I promise. This takes place in 1865 Britain and America. Let's see if this'll be anything close to enjoyable.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**So, the italics in the first part are Kim's thoughts and the rest of the story is in her POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ages: Kim-18, Jerry-24, Jack-24, Rudy-35, Jack's father-54, Grace-22, Kelsey-20, Brody-21, Milton-23, Frank-29, Ty-35 and Ricky-18**

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you! So many of you guys liked the last part of this and I know; I'm creative. Moving on, hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

He was a bastard. No, he was the _epic_ bastard. I never met one like him. He was always angry and showed nothing but anger all the time.

Had I not known any better, I would've suggested he pull that stick from up his no good angry butt. He mocks me and swears all the time. He's nothing but an angry _pirate!_

I dislike him, so. I will not stand for the way he's treating me either. I'm just as equal as him, woman or not! He treats me wrongly because I have _breasts_ and a _vagina_. I will show him wrong. Wrong that he's not superior over me because he has a penis and more strength than I. I will show him otherwise.

I was thrown down, face first to the deck. He was a bastard, and that's all to it. _Oh how I want to rip off his precious appendage and feed it to a shark_. "Ooh, look 'ere, it's a _girl_," I heard.

I gasped and sat up straight. I was looking at a deck full of pirates and their looks ranged from harmless to dangerous. "Aye, me proud beauty! Wanna know why my Roger is so jolly?" one asked me.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he seriously trying to pick me up? What a despicable man. I was a woman who wishes not to marry or have any intimate contact with any man. "She's not here to fill our hopes and dreams with unlimited sex, you _idiots_," Jack hissed.

I looked up at him. He looked angry. "Then why bring such beauty on our boat 'ere?" another asked.

They all seemed uneducated except for Jack. I wonder why, though. I felt Jack's hand grasp my hair harshly. I winced in pain and began clawing at his hand. "Because, my mother's last dying wish was to watch over her. I plan on dropping her off in America," Jack replied.

My eyes widened and tackled his legs, making him fall to ground. "That's some she thar!" one howled as others hooted with laughter.

My heart began racing. He was going to leave me in some unknown country? What a rude person! "Please, don't leave me in some country alone!" I begged and pleaded.

He sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Shut up! You'll be with us for two to three months and you're complaining? I won't have it! Once we arrive there, you're off my ship and we're leaving you there!" he yelled.

I let his legs go and stood up, grasping the bottom of my dress angrily. "You have a lot of nerve, you know! You're just a lonely man with no one to love! I hope your anger consumes you and is the reason you shall die one day!"

Huffing angrily, I stomped off, heading to where the rowboats where. "Just where the hell do you think _you're_ going?" he hissed.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped as I hit his hard body. He was so warm and it felt perfect. I tried to wriggling out of his grasp because I didn't want someone to love. "Let me go, this instant! I'm going to go back to Miss Lily's house!"

He wasn't having it, though. He picked me up (more like tossed) and put me over his shoulder. "Aye, I see, Jackie Boy! That beauty is yer's!" one exclaimed.

I blush a bright red and began fighting to make him put me down. "Stop moving before I drop you in the shark infested sea, woman!" he yelled. I stopped fussing about and he sighed. "No, she is not mine nor is she any of ours. We're just making sure she gets to America safely." He lowered his head and clutched his fist in anger. "Now, what are you all doing? Get back to work!"

They all moved and hustled about. I sighed and felt him move, his arms tightening around my waist. It sent some sort of _feeling_ through me. I sighed and limply hung from his shoulder. "We have no other rooms for you." I perked up in interest. "So you'll be sleeping in my room."

I blushed madly. Did he think this was right? He better be sleeping somewhere else! "With me, I suppose. I don't tend to think sharing a bed with men who rarely bathe appeals to me." I rolled my eyes. "And, I'm not that type of _person._"

I smirked. If he was going to leave me in some unknown country, then I have to annoy him for the next few months. "Really, you're not? I wouldn't have guessed. You seemed like that _type_," I mocked him.

I hadn't realized that we made it to his room until he unceremoniously dropped me on the ground. "I don't like you, so you're never to leave this room… _at all_. If I see you on deck, you will get a lashing for disobeying my rules."

I could feel my face turning red from anger. "I'm a female! I deserve some respect, too!" I screeched.

He looked down at me, fury evident in his eyes. "And you're on my boat now! What I say goes! You better listen to me, or fucking else!"

With that, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut. I huffed and ran to follow him, only to realize he had locked the door. _Butt,_ I thought, _what a butthead. His mother was a fellow Christian and I am too, where's his passion for the religion? He swears too much._

I sighed and slid down the door, closing my eyes tightly. _Oh mom…_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_No, I won't! I'm only twelve, mother!"_

_I looked at my mother's somber form. She looked so emotionless, she wasn't my mother. "Kimberly" I flinched at the use of my full name. "What I say goes. I don't care if you don't want to marry Frank, you _will_ marry him."_

_I took a step away from her. "No, mother, I will not! He's such a despicable male!"_

_She turned to look at me with darkened and angry eyes. "Kimberly, you will marry Frank!_"

"NO!"

I sat up straight and looked around the place. I felt my legs wrapped in silk sheets and a soft bed. I was breathing heavily from that dream. Why am I remembering that day? I gulped down my fear and yawned loudly. _I'm still tired. Maybe I will fall back to bed._ I closed my eyes and went back to sleep again.

* * *

_I was running away from that place with that mysterious stranger catching up to me. _Leave me alone!_ I thought, running faster. "Wait, stop for a second!" _

_I tripped on the root of a tree and fell down. I felt pain shoot up my leg as my head hit the ground hard. "Hey, are you alright?"_

_His voice was becoming distant. I was hearing less and less of it. _I'm blacking out_. "Answer me! Hey, don't black out on me!"_

_I didn't listen, I just blacked out. And when I awoken I was in an unfamiliar village, with an unfamiliar woman watching over me. I felt… the comfort of a family. I felt… loved for the first time in seven years._

* * *

I took a deep breath as my eyes flashed opened. Crap, not again. I never did understand how I got to the village safely, but I never questioned it either. I learned to love it.

Speaking of not knowing how I got to certain places, how'd I end up in the bed? The door to the room opened and I sat up, looking at the person. It was an older man, wrinkles evident on his face. He was smiling warmly at me as Jack walked up behind him, sending me a cold look. "Good morning, I'm Jack's father, Mason. Your name is Kim, aye?" he asked me. I nodded timidly and he gave me a sort of childish looking smile. "It's okay; I don't bite… or hurt people. I'm not my son; you're okay with me here. You seem to be very sweet, and may I say, my son has seemed to have shown very possessive traits of you."

I saw Jack's cheeks obtain a slight pink tinge to them. It was… cute, I guess? Actually, it was nice to know he was able to feel embarrassment. I thought he was only a walking, talking icicle. "Possessive traits you say, sir?" I asked.

He nodded and chuckled deeply. Jack growled under his breath and glared at me, making me drop my amused expression. "Yes, dear, _possessive_. But apart from that, he shows no signs of liking you at all." My face dropped into a frown as Jack smirked coldly at me. "Oh, I was hoping that one day he'd decide to settle down and marry someone, how wrong was I," he explained.

I looked at my hands and sighed. "Yeah, I'm not really looking for a husband I reckon," I whispered.

He smirked and clapped his hands. "Oh yes, this will most definitely work out! You two will surely fall in love!" he exclaimed. "Don't hesitate to seduce each other and please, touch each other freely." Our faces turned fairly puce. "I'm kidding young ones. Do tell, how old are you, dear?"

I looked at him, startled by the question. "I'm eighteen years my youth, sir," I replied.

He nodded and smiled warmly at me. "Please, call me Mason, dear."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mason. Are you the captain of this ship?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. "That makes Jack the… first mate?" he nodded again. "Okay, may I stay on this ship with you guys?"

His face fell. Was there something wrong with my request? "Oh, Kim, dearie, I couldn't keep you here. It is pretty dangerous," he explained.

I walked up to him and dropped to my knees. "Please, I beg of you! I can help out in the kitchen and cook! I'm a brilliant cook, captain!" I pleaded.

He looked indecisive with my request to stay. "I don't know…"

"I promise I won't be a burden, captain! I'll be respectful and I'll take any lashings I deserve without complaint!" I begged.

Jack looked at him father, silently telling him not to agree with me, but his father smiled. "Alright, you can be a healer and cook!" I smiled and stood up straight. "But, if you disrespect me, the first mate or the quartermaster, I'm afraid you'll get lashings."

I nodded and thanked him over and over again. "I promise to be good, captain. I promise."

"I know, but call me Mason, will ya?"

* * *

I happily served the entire boat. I was ecstatic to be here. It had been three weeks and I hadn't run into any trouble as of yet. I worked side-by-side with the head cook, and his name was Carson, was dreamy and nice. We became fast friends and I respect the person he is, genuine and kind, unlike some people on this boat. I had also become fast friends with every other person on the ship. Jerry, the pirate who escaped from Spain to come to England and joined Jack, was the said first mate's best friend. He was absolutely funny, but dense at times. Milton was highly intelligent and was bit of a smart aleck.

Everyone was cheerful and brought joy to the ship, until Jack and the quartermaster, Brody, came around. They were as cold as icicles and everyone was afraid of them. Mason, the joyful captain, tried to always make them smile but they never did that. It seemed like they hated life and everything.

_**He smiled at me and splashed water on me**_**. **

I shook my head. What the hell was that? Was that a flashback with Jack in it? Oh yes, I remember, he used to randomly visit me until I turned fourteen. After that, he just never came back, and then I began hating him.

I sighed and turned around with the large pot of soup I was holding. "Aye, thee beauty can cook!" Mackle exclaimed happily. "I was tired of Carson burnt food!"

The said cook frowned and rolled his eyes. I laughed happily and kept walking, only to bump into someone and spill the hot soup on them.

The entire crew went quiet and I looked up at the person. It was, much to my fear, Jack and he was angry. "I – I'm sorry," I whispered, taking a step back.

He glared down at me, his gaze never wavering. He raised his hand and I gulped. "J – Jack, I'm –"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt his hand make contact with my face. Pain took over my entire face as I fell on my butt. I cradled my, I'm pretty certain, now bruising cheek. Tears swelled in my eyes and I looked at my hand. "Get to the fucking room and I'll meet you in there." I didn't move and that seemed to anger him further. "I said _move_!" he yelled.

I stood to my feet and ran to the room I had to share with him. "Jack, don't give her a lashing, it was an accident."

He was going to beat me? Now, I was afraid. I made it to the room and sat down on the bed, weeping loudly. The door opened again and I heard his footsteps. "Take off your shirt," he told me.

I hesitantly reached for the hem of my shirt, slowly taking it off. Once my bare back was facing him, I braced myself for the lashing I was going to get. I closed my eyes tight, hoping no tears were escaping my eyes at all.

* * *

My back felt like someone decided to use me as their human pin cushion. My legs were in pain, too. I thought that I'd just have to take lashes on my back, but it turns out Jack's heart isn't as humane as I thought. I quietly worked on the crew's lunch with Carson.

I didn't want to speak. I just regretted being on this boat now. _Maybe I should leave as soon as we dock in America,_ I thought. I sighed and continued to chop up the vegetables. "Oy, Kim." I looked at Carson. He seemed worried about my well-being. "Are ye okay? Ye have been silent. Are the three weeks ye have been with us torturous?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "He gave me lashes, Carson. They hurt," I whispered.

He looked at me, sympathy evident in his eyes. "Oh… I've been beaten by Jack before. Yer are very lucky yer a girl, men endure worst, beauty," he told me. I sighed and shrugged, only to wince in pain. "Do not push yer self, it will only hurt more."

I nodded and closed my eyes in pain. Those stupid stitches and bandages on my body were reopened; I could feel the blood seeping out. I tried to cut the vegetables again, but my vision started blurring. _Oh crap,_ I thought. I fell to my knees and blacked out in front of my friend.

* * *

I woke up, lying on my stomach. My back was burning from the pain of those lashes. "Ye lost a lot of blood," a female voice whispered.

I looked up. It was Carson's wife, Kelsey. She was a beauty beyond compare. Her long brown hair curled around her face and she had kind brown eyes. "Ye are to be on bed rest, Kim," she told me.

I felt a tear escape my eye. "He is never this brutal, what is it about ye that makes him mad?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I had no idea. What do I do to make him mad? I have done nothing but avoid him for three weeks and try my best to respect everyone. "Maybe it is because ye talk to too many men on this boat. Captain has tried to explain that Jack has a claim on ye," she said.

I looked at the pillow beneath me. "A claim on me?" I whispered.

She began to change the bandages on my body. "Yes, we have noticed quite a few years ago Jack had fallen in love with a female that was already betrothed to someone else. He cared deeply for her, but he lost contact of her once she and his mother had escaped their village for more protection. He became cold and distant. Are ye the young one he knows?" she asked me.

I looked at her closely. _Don't lie, Kim_, I thought. "No, I only met him once in my life. After that, he disappeared and I never spoke with him again."

* * *

_I was breathing heavily. The village was on fire. "Lily! Where are you?" I yelled._

_I felt someone scoop me up and run away with me. "Kim, we have to leave!" _

_It was Lily. "But miss, your son, Jack –"_

"_He can take care of himself, Kim! Let us leave! He's a strong twenty year old man! We must go before they kill us!"_

_I struggled out of her strong grip. "JACK!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the room I shared with Jack. That flashback, he had left me. There was no way he lost contact with me. I was always waiting for him, so I decided to forget about him. I thought I'd never see him again until he rescued me from those bandits.

I tried sitting up but I felt like that human pin cushion again. "Don't move, your body can't take all the stress you're putting on it," I heard Jack's voice.

I huffed and just rested on the bed. "If so, why'd you beat me so badly?" I whispered.

I heard shuffling and I closed my eyes. "I only beat you because you spilled soup on me."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "It was an accident. I'm too kind to purposely spill stuff on people unless I'm angry," I whispered.

"I don't like you."

"I know you don't. It's obvious. I do know that you're only cold because you lost the one you loved," I replied.

I heard glass break and my eye flung open. "Don't fucking talk about her if you know what's good for you."

The door opened and slammed shut, announcing his leave. I looked at the wall I was facing and gulped. _Don't bring up the subject of his ex-lover._

_**I'm back! I'm back! Hello, hello! So, how are my favourite readers? Huh, you're all awesome! There's only going to be fifteen chapters of this story, so I must be moving this along. Basically, the chapters will be focusing on Jack and Kim's bond… hopefully they still have that bond.**_

_**R&R**_

_**HollowedLover1379**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ages: Kim-18, Jerry-24, Jack-24, Rudy-35, Jack's father-54, Grace-22, Kelsey-20, Brody-21, Milton-23, Frank-29, Ty-35 and Ricky-18**

* * *

I've been doing so well, so far at least. I have been avoiding the topic of his ex-lover and I've decided to try and be friends with him… _again_. I want him to open up to me and stop being such a loner, everyone needs friends.

I smiled happily as I walked in to the room we shared, holding a bowl of soup for him. Once I saw him, I held out the food for him. He eyed me weirdly before taking it and murmuring a soft 'thank you'. I smiled and sat on the ground, my knees tucked beneath me. He paused in his eating and looked at me, "What the hell are you looking at?" he hissed.

I only smiled wider. "You," he scowled at me, "I'm sorry about everything I've done, can we be friends, Jack?"

His scowl only deepened, but I didn't stop smiling. _Remember Kim, everyone deserves a friend,_ I thought yo myself. "No," he deadpanned, "Leave me to eat will you."

I shook my head and stood up to sit on the bed. "I'm going to have to refuse you. You look like you need a friend, Jack. I'm offering to be that friend, okay?" I said.

"Leave me alone," deadpanned Jack once again.

I only grinned wider. "I'm afraid I can't, you need a friend," I stated again.

"Is my father plotting against me, again?"

I shook my head and he scowled looking at his bowl of soup again. "Fine, just stay, but don't talk to me."

I nodded and clasped my hands together on my lap.

* * *

I smiled brightly as I chopped the chicken (that this crew stole from England just a while back). Carson gave me an odd look and smirked. "Someone's happy."

I turned around and smiled at him. "Of course, I'm trying to be Jack's new friend!" Carson gave me a strange look before completely laughing. I pouted and placed my hands on my hips. "May I ask what is so funny?"

He nodded and smirked. "Jack doesn't want friends. He prefers loneliness over friendship. He has never kissed a beauty, as far as I know of. He is also a virgin, as far as I know of."

I pursed my lips and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. "Come on, Jack! I'm of age! You can kiss me now!" I begged him._

_He looked at me and shook his head, before smiling at the full moon in the sky. "It's wrong, Kimmy. I'm twenty and you're fourteen."_

_I pouted and crossed my arms in sadness. "But I hear about women in the village marrying men twice their age. What's wrong with kissing me? It's not like I'm asking you to marry me!" I said defensively._

_Jack's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Kim, I'm not like those men. I would never marry a woman too young. Plus, I don't think I'm ever going to marry. And whatever made you think you're of age? You're still too young for me," he told me._

_I crossed my arms and looked at him closely. "Are you not attracted to women?" I asked with a raise of my brow. "And Miss Lily told me that once a female gets her monthly gift, it's a sign that we're ready to produce children and be married off."_

_Jack's face turned puce and he looked back down at me. "Kim! Of course I'm attracted to women and don't tell me things like… _that_!" he hissed lowly._

_I smirked and looked him the eyes. "Then why won't you kiss me?" I asked him._

_He rolled his eyes at me. "It's because you're too young!"_

"_Have you even kissed a girl before?"_

"_I have had sexual _contact_ with women, Kim! I'm a guy and I have needs!"_

"_Well, I'm a girl and I have needs too! Just kiss me, you blockhead!"_

"_No, I won't you're too-"_

"_I'm too _young_? How original, Jack! I don't understand y-"_

_A soft pair of lips kissed me, but it was short. Ending as it just started. He looked at me, his face deeper than red. "Are you happy, Kim? I took your first kiss; I hope you don't regret it."_

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Please, that was barely a kiss. I've saw how husbands and wives kiss-"_

_He silenced me with another kiss, one that lasted longer than the one we had before._

_I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was so happy._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

I blushed a bit and Carson gave me a confused look. Suddenly, it was too hot in the kitchen. Way too hot. "Are you okay, Kim? You seem a bit… red? Are you sick?" he asked me worriedly.

_I have no idea. Maybe I am sick with the stomach flu_. "No, I think I may have the stomach flu."

And to my unfortunate luck, I actually threw up all over the kitchen ground. Carson gasped and called for help. Once my vomiting stopped, I sunk to my knees and breathed heavily. My chest hurt as well as my stomach. I knew I had the stomach flu. "What the hell is going on?" I heard Jack's raspy and angry voice.

I looked up, ignoring Carson's worried stare. "She's not feeling too well, sir."

Jack nodded and walked over to me. I felt him pick me up and walk off. I coughed and leaned back, moaning. I felt so weak. "You don't have the stomach flu. I'm taking you to Kelsey," Jack told me.

I was scared now. What'd I have if it wasn't the stomach flu? Was I going to die? By the grace of God, I hoped not. I never did anything wrong. "Chances are that you have murine typhus."

My fear spiked. There was a good chance that I could probably die. I don't want to die just as yet. He brought me to Kelsey and I was rested on the bed as she searched for any familiar signs. "Yep, ye were right. Thy child has murine typhus," Kelsey stated.

My heart began racing faster. I was going to die and I knew it. Kelsey placed a cool rag on my forehead and lightly touched my cheek. "It seems you bitten by a flea that infested a rat. I apologize, we have no antibiotics, you'll have to wait for it to wear off," Kelsey explained.

She walked away from me to get some water and I glanced up, in pain, at Jack's worried face. He fell to his knees and caressed my cheek lovingly. "Kim," he whispered.

I clutched my stomach in pain as I vomited all over Jack's boots. He didn't grimace, nor did he walk away from me. Instead, Jack held back my hair as I threw up violently. "Jack, leave, it's contagious," Kelsey told him.

Jack gulped and nodded, leaving me to lay on the bed alone, probably to die. Kelsey returned and began peeling off my clothing. "I'm going to boil some water and put thy clothing in them. It'll get rid of the lice and fleas," she explained.

I nodded slowly and looked up at the ceiling of the infirmary. I could see a whole bunch of Jack's and Carson's dancing on the ceiling. I giggled uncontrollably. It was so funny, especially to see Jack dance weirdly. "Ye are delirious," Kelsey murmured. "You have some red spots on thy skin."

I giggled harder, I had red spots. I was a dog now. I suddenly felt drowsy and my eyelids began closing. _Sleep, I need sleep._

* * *

Jack was beginning to feel impatient. She was sick and he couldn't see her. "Why the change of heart all of a sudden, boy?"

He looked up and saw his father staring knowingly down at him. "How long have you known?"

Mason gave him a cheeky smile. "Since I've realized you were treating differently from everyone else. I have never see one girl get beaten so much in my lifetime, you must really _**not**_ care for her like you had years ago," Mason explained.

Jack rolled his eyes and scowled. "My heart has not changed and I do not treat her differ-"

"Aye, but my boy, you do. We have over five females on this boat and none of them have ever been beaten by you. You treat her like shit to hide the way you feel," his father explained.

Jack's eyes adverted to the ground. "Whatever," he said flippantly. "I don't care for anymore."

"But my son, you do. I saw how you rushed her to the infirmary. You must've fallen harder after the years of not seeing her. She is of age to marry."

Jack cracked his knuckles in annoyance. His father was such an annoying old man, always telling him to marry. "If I can recall, she has told me that she'd never marry, father," he gritted out.

Mason raised a brow in interest as he sat in front of his son. "Ahh, I see. She'll never marry, what a way to stay pure."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he hissed.

Mason wasn't done with him yet, though. "I heard that Ricky plans on taking her-"

Jack punched the wall and locked his jaw tightly. "Ricky will do no such unless he wants to see his life end before him," he gritted out.

Mason raised a brow in amusement. "Ahh, you'll kill any man that tries to marry her, I see. You are quite possessive my son."

Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. "Going to sulk in your room, son?"

"Fuck off, father."

Mason smiled knowingly and gazed at the star filled sky. _You better tell her you know who she is, or else she'll leave again._

* * *

**It's short, short, shooooooort. Don't blame me, plus I hate this chapter, I'm sure the next one will be better though, hopefully. I think this book will only have twelve to fifteen chapters. I'm not sure, it's old love, and it won't be too hard to rekindle it.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
